In the mind of a psychopath
by Goldeneyedangel
Summary: I have noticed there are hardly any fanfics done from the killer's POV so I am giving it a go. Involves torture, madness and complete twists of a killers mind You will be inside the UNSUBS mind.
1. Chapter 1

As you have probably guessed by now I am a complete psycho that loves torturing Reid along with the rest of the fan girls that are found worldwide.

Once again I am writing a fanfic that is about a criminal minds character being kidnapped and tortured. But however this time it is different I am going to come from the UNSUBs point of view.

So buckle down and be prepared to enter the mind of a psychopath.

WARNING: This story will be full of torture, blood, and anything else that is completely gruesome. If you don't like it, GO AWAY you have been warned so don't come complaining to me when you get scared.

But on a good note let's start the story.

**Title**: In the mind of a psychopath

**Author**: Goldeneyed Angel

**Rating**: MA

**Disclaimer: **This is my idea and story I own my characters EXCEPT for the BAU team.

**Summary: **I have noticed there are hardly any fanfics done from the killer's POV so I am giving it a go. Involves torture, madness and complete twists of a killers mind (You will be inside the UNSUBS mind.)

My name is John Smith; yes I know a stupid name, a common name. I am an average twenty-five year old man that lives in a common house in a common street, in a town called Las Vegas. I look like an average young man that has a job in a café just down the road. I am almost six foot, brown hair, brown eyes, and white skin. Yes I am an average guy for Las Vegas, during the day.

But at night I roam the streets, when I find something that I like I pull them in and that's when the fun begins. I don't have preferences I just know when I see someone I get filled with the urge to kill.

They say that killers are made not born, but I know that is not true. Ever since I was very young I loved the sight and taste of blood. I am a serial killer and I know that if I am caught I will be killed, but it doesn't faze me, in fact death intrigues me, what lies on the other side. Heaven? Hell? Oblivion? No one knows until they die. My name in John Smith and this is my story.

*

I paced slowly around the table that lay in the middle of the room. This room wasn't normal, it was a secret room. Yes you may laugh at me and ask 'how can any room be secret?' But I made it to be like this. My house looks normal but underneath behind the hidden doorway is my killing chambers, my rooms that provide me with my hobby. It lay hidden behind the book case; OBVIOUS you may scream at me. I know but since when do people actually see what lay right under their noses.

My hand runs across the cold steel surface, it was lightly sprayed with the dried blood from my last victim. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, my heart pounds in my ears as my body tingles, I remember the screams that the old lady gave me as she took her last breathes. My breathe rasps in my throat as I get the urges again. I open my eyes and frantically pull back my sleeve and look at my watch. 9:00 pm it reads. I grin it is time to go hunting.

*

My feet make no sounds on the pavement as I walk along. I smile at the people that pass by me, young, old, male, female, beautiful and ugly, yet none attract me. Suddenly my breath deepens; I see her, her long blonde hair is waving in the slight wind. Her skin is porcelain, bright blue eyes stare back at me in a smile, she is wearing scantly clothes that were see through. I know that she is a prostitute but it doesn't worry me. I smile back at her as she saunters over to me. She is making it too easy for me.

"Hello, handsome, looking for some company tonight?" she asked her eyes sliding to the side in invitation.

My hand goes out and grips hers, "I'd be glad for the company." I chuckle deeply and she joins me. "My house is just down the road why don't we go there," I say inviting.

"Of course hon anything to make your night enjoyable," the woman laughs, showing off her perfectly white and straight teeth.

I laugh at the connotation that comes for that statement for me. I smirk and lead her back to my home. She talks happily as we walk and I listen in, laughing, gasping when it was needed. She looked like she was having a time of her life, but I knew that would change soon and I would be the one that was laughing. We enter my house and I led her into the living room. As she looks around I slip my dagger out of the sheath that is hidden under my long sleeves of my shirt. I spin and place it against her long, slim and perfectly defined throat. "Stay quiet and still and I won't hurt you." I said quietly threat underlying my voice.

I watch and feel her tremor under my grasp as I open the secret passage and lead her to my room. We enter and that's when she starts to babble.

"No please, let me o and I won't tell anyone."

"Whatever you want, take it just let me live."

I laugh deeply knowing that she could give me what I want without her dying. I reef her over to the table and picked her up. I was strong for my looks, and that's when she started to struggle properly. I rear my hand back and slap her hard across her face. Her stunned eyes stare back at me as she stills for a moment. Not long, but enough for me. I grab her left arm and force it down to the metal ring that was welded onto the edge. As screamed and struggled, kicking and scratching, but to no avail, I have had too many people do this to me; I have mastered the way to avoid the blows. I soon had her arms and legs tied down securely. I leaned down close to her and placed my cheek on hers and whispered into her ear.

"You may scream as loud as you want, these rooms are soundproof. In fact the louder your screams the happier I am." I chuckle and rear up as she sobs.

She makes a baby face at me, her eyes seemed to glow with her tears glistening at the sides, "please," I heard her plead, "let me go and no one will know I promise."

"But beautiful that isn't what I want," I run my hand up and down her body, she shudders under my hand. "Why don't you show me the body underneath?" I slide my knife up and down the bare part of her leg. She whimpers; shivers of pleasure run through my body at the sound. I run the knife up and under the black lacy shirt. She stills as the blade travels up, I reach her mid drift and the waist line of her skirt. With a quick and precise cut the garment falls onto her body. I place my blade down and reach forward and slowly tug the skirt out from under her. I drop the material under the table out of the way, at least until I use it for later. A skimpy g-string came into view, it was completely lace and see through. I reach forward and the woman starts to whimper and utter obscenities louder than before. I ignore and to cut the lace from her body, exposing her from waist down. She was bare completely shaven, I snorted in disappointment but shrugged, I move upwards and smile down at the face that looked up at me pleadingly. Her blouse was one that you buttoned up that my knife took care of easily. Button after button fell. Soon her chest was open to my touch. Her sleeves caught on her shoulders, I simply cut them off and to dispose of the shirt, which was followed by a lacy bra. I stood back and let my eyes rake over the women's porcelain body. Her chest heaved with fear, her limbs struggled against the bindings. I let a moan escape my lips as I moved forward and my hands ran over her body, I covered every inch of her, learning her sensitive areas. She had four that I found, behind her ears and knees, her belly button and to my delight her nipples, those pink tipped buds. I played with them now, tweaking them pinching and softly scraping my nails over them. She moans under me and I growl, she wasn't supposed to enjoy this. My forefingers and thumbs squeeze hard. The woman shrieks, but it isn't enough I turn from her and storm to one of my cupboards and bring out three large dog clips with sharp teeth and a few other little objects. I show her each of the objects slowly one by one.

"Tell me your name and I won't use this," I hold up a dog clip.

"Angelia," she stutters.

I smile viscously and placed it down on the table with the other objects. I slowly start playing with her nipples again. I get them hard and perked up. Angelia is breathing hard, I snort at the look on her face and pick up a dog clip. Leaning over open it and slowly let it take a hold on the woman's right nipple. She screams and pleasure washes through my body, when the scream died down to whimpers I attach the second dog clip. I grab the third clip and go down to the end of the table and lean forward until I was between her legs. Maneuvering the clip I clamp it down on her clit. Her scream was louder than before and I close my eyes letting it wash over my body. I grab the light chains and attach them to the ends of the dog clips. I jump up onto the table and pull down and pulley that hung from the roof. Quickly I attach the chains to it and climb off the table. I gave the end of the pulley and experimental tug and the woman screamed. I leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "tomorrow is Sunday and the fun has just started."

*

So what do you think so far? If it is a little too graphic for your tastes tell me and I will tone it down a notch or two. See yah the next time I update. Don't forget to review, all it takes is a click of a mouse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: In the mind of a psychopath

**Author**: Goldeneyed Angel

**Rating**: MA

**Disclaimer: **This is my idea and story I own my characters EXCEPT for the BAU team.

**Summary: **I have noticed there are hardly any fanfics done from the killer's POV so I am giving it a go. Involves torture, madness and complete twists of a killers mind (You will be inside the UNSUBS mind.)

Chapter 2

Angelia lay moaning on the table; blood covered her body in a fine slick layer of red. I chuckle and lick my lips, "by darling I got work now I'll see you this afternoon when I get home, try not to do much," I laugh at my own bad joke. The woman just shook her head her eyes starting to cloud over, I knew that she was nearing the end of her limit soon she would lose it her mind would snap. But I knew when it was going to happen I always killed my victims before that. However once didn't, she was my first and she snapped, when I went to kill her she laughed in hysterics until she died. I was so angry with myself, so I mastered the way to read when they were about to snap. I took one last glance at the blood stained woman and left the room. I locked my front door and left for work.

I work at a small café about one kilometer from my home, I always walk there is no point in driving. As I walk I clear my mind from my evil ways as much as I can. By the time I reach work I have a large friendly smile on my face.

"Hello John," my boss calls, he is a nice man, young and good looking but has never attracted me.

"Hi," I say back as I get changed into my uniform, I grab a pen and pad of paper and start my usual rounds of the café dining room. The hours pass like every other day at work, taking orders and then giving the customers there meals after they paid.

"Hey John, a group just walked in," my boss called to me as I took a quick drink break.

I stand and make my way out the front I take a quick glance around and spot the group. There was six of them, all dressed nicely. Two men sat with their backs to him, one had longish brown hair and the other cropped black hair. The others was a black man with and an older man sitting next to him and on the other side of the table two women one with black hair and the other blonde. Both were very pretty but didn't bother him.

As he pulled up behind the table he noticed that they were deep in conversation. I clear my throat to get their attention, "hello, would you like to order?" I ask.

The two that sat with their backs to me turned and my breathe caught in my throat. They were both incredibly handsome; one was young, smooth face open features that gave off a childish look, the other older and stern with pitch black eyes. A giddying feeling spread through my body at that moment.

"Um-I'd have the burger with fries and a chocolate milkshake," the black man said.

I look at the oldest man of the group, "ham, cheese, tomato toasted sandwich thanks and a lemon and lime mineral water."

"Same," said the two ladies.

"That sounds good," the dark haired man said and the youngest nodded.

"But I'll have a coffee thanks," he added shyly.

I smiled at him and the others, my eyes mainly resting on the first two, "It'll be out soon." I left as I felt electric shocks run up and down up spine. Soon the meal was ready and I took it over. As I handed it out I watched the youngest he blushed under my scrutinizing stare.

I looked up to see the dark haired man staring at me coldly.

As I left I heard the black man say, "well Reid looks like you have an admirer," he laughed and the others joined in, all except for the black haired man. I watched them discreetly for the rest of the time that they were eventually picking out the names for all of them.

The black haired man, Aaron Hotchner,

The brown haired man, Spencer Reid,

The black man, Derek Morgan,

The black haired woman, Emily Prentiss,

The blonde woman, JJ,

And the old man was, Gideon.

Soon they had quickly left, but the shivers that ran through my body didn't. I watched the clock closely for my shift to end. The clock handles hit 5:00pm I was out of there in a rush.

Storming through my house I made my way down to the secret room. The woman whimpered when I entered but it no longer filled me with pleasure. I grab a knife with a growl and start to slice it through her flesh on her arms and legs, but still no pleasure. I snarl in anger and raze the dagger high into the air and slice down, it cuts into her chest causing a large gaping wound when I pull it out. The woman screams as her life blood pumps out of her. I don't feel the ecstasy I want, I push my hands into her chest, still nothing, I shake with anger, my eyes turn onto hers, I slice across her throat there was no rapture that came with the killing stroke. I shake my knees give way and I hit the floor, the images of the two men from the café fill my mind. I stand with determination and unclasp the woman and start to give the shackles and my equipment a quick once over removing most of the blood. I look down at the body in disgust before thrusting it away from me I would have to wait for later to dispose of her. For now I just left the room and made my way up to the actually house and made my way to the shower and washed the blood off. When I was finished I dressed in fresh clothes and sat in front of the computer. I quickly found they were in the FBI, in no time I had hacked into their system and got the files on Aaron Hotchner and Dr Spencer Reid.

I had never taken to people at the same time, yet I couldn't choose between these two men, they both appealed me as each other. I decided there and then I would have both of them. I continued searching and soon found where they were staying and why they were here. They were searching for a serial killer that was torturing their victims. They had a pretty accurate profile on me. That's when I started to laugh, it was time to start a game with the FBI's most prized team.

It was late when I left my house, a black garbage bag in my hands, I walk down the street and into the park, no one was around when I deposited the body, in a very obvious and open position. I did this deliberately, all the others bodies I had hidden to some extent. In garbage bins, across town in the other parks, buried in the soft soil, now I lay this body for the world to see as a statement to the FBI to tell them I know they are here.

After I returned home I started the proper business, It was early in the morning when I had finished making the preparations. I called into work and said I wasn't feeling that well, the boss said could take a few days if I needed. But I told him that it was just a head cold and I would probably be in tomorrow. I hung up and left my house making towards the center of the city. I stayed hidden and when I watched the FBI team race from the police station I smiled, they had found the woman's body. When I knew that they were gone I left a letter in the post at the police door and left walking off casually if I had only posted a letter to a friend. Then I headed over to the hotel that the team was staying at.

I sat in the darkness of a shadow and watched a young man come into the men's changing room. I slowly immerge from the shadows as his back is turned to me whilst opening his locker. I slip in behind him and snap his neck with ease. As his body falls I grab him and stuff him into a toilet cubicle. Quickly I changed into his clothes and grabbed his schedule and starting his cleaning routine. When his shift was finished I pretended to have forgot something on one of the top floors and race up the stairs. I find the room that Spencer Reid and Hotchner are sharing. It just seemed so easy for me. I make sure my trolley is hidden as I fill the needles with the drug. I wait hidden in one of the bedrooms that is obviously Hotchners. I sit in silence and wait, and wait, and wait. Soon my patience is rewarded and the men enter the room.

"You take the shower first, Reid," I heard Hotchner say to the younger man. The tired dark haired man enters the room and I watch as he starts to strip off his black coat, showing his long sleeved shirt underneath. I slip silently forward when his back was turned. I don't know if he heard me or had a fifth sense that told him he wasn't alone but he turned. Sadly he wasn't quick enough and I stabbed the needle into his neck and injected the drug. His eyes widened when he saw who it was. He opened his mouth but I hit him on the side of his head with my palm, his eyes turned upwards as he dropped into unconsciousness. I chuckle and pat his head as I moved him into a sitting position. I grab the second needle and make my way over to the door of the bathroom, I try it but it is locked, I shake my head and just move to the side of the door and wait. I heard the shower get turned off and the man getting dressed inside the locked room. Reid came out of the bathroom with a towel over his head obscuring me from his view, and his neck. I lunged forward and tackled him. One hand covered his mouth and my other, holding he syringe, moved the towel and I injected the drug. Reid's frightened brown eyes stared up at me and I laughed softly as they started to flutter, soon they were still. I got off the younger man and pulled my cleaning cart over. I removed all of the equipment from the cabinet like cart. The cart was the biggest one I could get, and I still had trouble getting the two men stuffed into the cart. But I managed it. I covered it once more in the decorative sheet that it came with and made my way out of the room, down the halls and out of the hotel without anyone stopping me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: In the mind of a psychopath

**Author**: Goldeneyed Angel

**Rating**: MA

**Disclaimer: **This is my idea and story I own my characters EXCEPT for the BAU team.

**Summary: **I have noticed there are hardly any fanfics done from the killer's POV so I am giving it a go. Involves torture, madness and complete twists of a killers mind (You will be inside the UNSUBS mind.)

Chapter 3

This is from the team's point of views. I thought that it would be good taking the story from both people's views, don't expect that there the chapters done from the teams point of views will be excellent as I am having too much fun with the killer's POV to worry too much about this part until the man starts to torture them  Sorry if this disappoints you.

*

Decorations hung from the walls, ceilings and lights, Christmas spirit was high, and everyone was happy and joyful. Everyone except JJ. "Everyone grab your things we're heading to Las Vegas."

"To the round room?" Emily asked.

"No time, I'll be debriefing you on the plane, it leaves in 15 minutes." The BAU team rushed around quickly gathering their things.

*

"What was the sudden rush about JJ?" Morgan asked once the plane had taken off and they were allowed to roam.

"There is a serial killer in Las Vegas. Seven people have been missing for two to three days and they turn up looking like this," JJ passed around seven pictures, of people who have been tortured, some so badly they didn't look human.

"Harry Besting, Sally West, Mary Thompson, Jessie Sullivan, Mathew Parks, James Bolton and Fred Gray," JJ said as the team looked over the pictures.

Reid opened his file and shook his head; he had just finished reading it from when JJ had handed it to him before getting onto the plane. "The victims are male and female, old and young, come from all different places over town, black and white, this UNSUBS doesn't seem to have a preference, and they just take whoever they want."

The others shook their heads.

"They obviously are a psychopath to torture people like this, most likely get off from it. They would have to have somewhere they can take the victim and hide them for a few days." Hotch said before looking at JJ, "is there anything else that you have?"

"Yes, another woman has gone missing, she handed over a picture of a young woman, her name is Angelia Madison, and she is a prostitute that roams the streets at night."

"If she has been taken by our UNSUB she has three days to live." Morgan said quietly and the others looked between themselves, they knew that this case was going to be a hard one.

*

The plane arrived at the Las Vegas airport with a thud and the team quickly got off and saw a woman heading towards them. "My name is Alice Mathews, I am so happy you are here, we could do with the help."

"Jennifer Jareau, this is SSA Aaron Hotchner, Morgan, Prentiss, Gideon and Dr Reid," JJ said as she introduced everyone.

"I'll take you over to the police station we have you in one of our empty offices." Alice said as she watched Reid, study the area around them with a calculating eye. "Have you lived here before?" she asked him, when his attention turned back to her.

"Ah, yes, I lived here when I was a child," he said softly. The rest of the team listened in, in case he gave away anything else. No one really knew anything about the life of Spencer Reid outside of the office.

But when he didn't they all turned back to Alice, "well shall we get going, we have work to do?" Hotch asked.

*

The team walked into the police station and the entire room fell silent and looked up at them. Reid shuffled on his feet as he felt eyes on him, when he heard his voice being called.

"Spencer, Spencer Reid is that really you?"

The entire team turned to see a small brunette standing behind them.

"Oh, hi Samantha," Reid said with surprise.

"The last time I saw you, you were a small scrawny thirteen year old heading off to uni," she laughed as she walked over to him, "boy you've grown."

The others looked on surprised as she hugged him.

"Um Samantha what are you doing here?" Reid asked awkwardly as she hugged him.

"I work here, I'm the second in charge here," she said happily as she looked over towards the others that looked on amused. "Spencer introduce us," she elbowed him in the side making Morgan snort.

Reid blushed, "Oh this is my boss Special Supervisory Agent Aaron Hotchner."

"Nice to meet you," she shook his hand then her eyes lightened, "oh your from the BAU here to help get the _bastard _that has been killing all those people." She looked to the side suddenly angry.

"And who may you be?" Morgan asked.

"Oh my name is Samantha Hall, I know Spencer from when we were kids, and we used to go to the same school together. You know I was his only friend, everyone else,-"

"Um Samantha, I think someone wants you," Reid spluttered suddenly, interrupting the woman.

She looked up, "oh thanks Spence, she hurried over to a man and they started to talk rather quickly.

"Reid," Morgan turned to him, "was she about to say that you were bullied?"

"It was nothing I was just a kid," Reid brushed past the others and into the office that had been set up for them.

The others looked between each other, they had just found something out about Reid and they didn't like it.

Reid was at the map, sticking pins into it, ignoring them as they can in, he wished that they would leave his past alone, it was over and they didn't need to know about it. He had finished sticking in the last pin for where Angelina was last seen. He saw a pattern already, "guys" he called, "our UNSB only has a very small killing and taking area. This distance," he made a circle on the map the police station was in the circle, "is an easy walking distance from one side to the other. I say that the UNSUB doesn't have a car, from the area that he is in. I bet that his house in the middle of the area," he drove a sliver pin in the middle of the red markers.

"I believe that we would be looking for a male," Emily said.

"Why?" asked Morgan "what stops it from being a female?"

"Females tend to just kill their victims as the killing of the individual is the motive it isn't the pleasure of the motive. However in males the pleasure comes from the torture and the sexually release, I say that Emily is right and this is a male. And from the fact that he has only taken one black person, and they were number five in the list, that he is a white male probably Caucasian, from the people that live in the area are mainly Caucasian."

"How do you know that?" Emily asked the question everyone wanted to know.

"I grew up in the area," was all he said before turning to the pictures on the victims on the whiteboard. "He has to be in his late twenty's early thirties, to be able to take on some of these people. Sure Mary Thompson was an old woman that anyone can take on but Harry Bestings; he was fit and a football player. Our UNSUB is fit and healthy, young, but he also has to be able to either trick people into his house or he takes them from behind."

"Angelina is a prostitute so he could have taken her home and then mobbed her." Gideon pointed out.

"We need to see if we can find anyone that might have seen Angelia go with a male last night." Hotch said, "Morgan and Prentiss you can do that. Reid, Gideon and I will take a look at the crime scenes where the victims were taken and found and ask if anyone has seen anything.

*

A day passed and they had nothing, no one had seen or heard anything strange happen.

The team all sat around the table in the small office, reading through information that they thought might help them.

"Hey guys," Samantha came in and Reid gave a small groan. "The rest of us just got back from lunch you should go, there is a small cafe at the end of the street that is really good and is cheap."

Hotch nodded, "that is a good idea," he stood "let's get a quick break," he gathered his coat as the others followed when Morgan started again on Reid.

"So lover boy what's between you and Samantha hey?" he elbowed the younger man in the ribs.

Reid gave him a glare, "nothing like that," he retorted angrily as he blushed. Annoyed he moved ahead quickly and moved in front of the team. He didn't have any luck with girls, no matter what he did. Soon he gave up trying and one day he found out why he wasn't attracted to girls as much as his friends believed. A young man flirted with him whilst he was at a bar at one time and he found the he like it. Ever since then he had looked at men and he found an attraction to Hotch for a little while but it was soon dropped as he knew that Hotch was too devoted to his wife and child and definitely wasn't gay. But for a long time he had a secret crush on Morgan, he knew the man was one of the biggest womanisers in the world, but that didn't stop his feelings he knew that he would have to find someone else, Morgan would never for him. He sighed and shook his head there was no point getting gloomy over it whilst he was on a case. He snapped out of his thoughts when he entered the cafe and sat down with the others following him to a table beside a window. As they talked a man came over and asked them what they would like, he gave Reid the creeps as he watched him and Hotch closely.

Morgan's eyes narrowed as he saw the waiter watching Reid and Hotch. He knew Hotch could take care of himself but Reid. He shook himself mentally, 'stop it' he said to himself, but he knew that he had a felling for Reid ever since he saw him. 'He wouldn't want you anyway,' he told himself and made a joke at Spencer. "Well, Reid it looks like you have an admirer," I and the others laugh, well everyone except for Hotch.

The team ate quickly when the man brought back to the food, spurred on by Hotch and Reid as they found the man that watched them creepy and left back to the police station quickly.

The day was long and torturous for the team, they had a profile a location everything they needed, except for the killer's name. Not one scrape of DNA was found on the victim's bodies. Or had they got any leads on Angelia. It was late when Hotch had finally called an end to the day and sent them back to hotel to get good rest.

"Reid, you're with me," Hotch said as they got to the hotel. Reid looked a bit surprised at first he always went with Morgan if they had to pair. He looked back at Morgan but the man shrugged and went with Gideon. Reid shrugged and joined Hotch as he climbed the stairs.

As Hotch and Reid entered the room, Hotch turned to Reid, "you take the shower first, Reid." Nodding Reid dumped his things in his room and grabbed the towel on the bed and his night clothes and headed to the shower. Hotch shock his head at the enthusiasm his subordinate showed at going for a shower and entered his room, placing his things at lot more gently on the floor than Reid. He started take off his black coat when he felt someone else in the room. Turning around thinking that it was Reid to ask something he saw a man behind him. He recognized him from the cafe and opened his mouth to yell for Reid. But the man stabbed him in the neck and injected something as Hotch tried to yell once more he got hit in the side of his head for his troubles. Hotch dropped to the ground hard.

Reid whistled a happy tune as he finished his shower and his mind turned back to the case as he went over everything in his mind, trying to find something he and his team had missed. He finished dressing and through the towel over his head and started to think. He was absorbed in his thoughts he didn't notice the man slipping up beside of him. Suddenly he was tackled to the ground. Reid squirmed in the man's grip suddenly afraid. He looked up and immediately recognized the man from the other day in the cafe. The man injected something in his neck. Reid was terrified he didn't want to get hooked on drugs again when he had been off then for so long. But soon enough Reid's eyes began to flutter and they closed as he went into an induced sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: In the mind of a psychopath

**Author**: Goldeneyed Angel

**Rating**: MA

**Disclaimer: **This is my idea and story I own my characters EXCEPT for the BAU team.

**Summary: **I have noticed there are hardly any fanfics done from the killer's POV so I am giving it a go. Involves torture, madness and complete twists of a killers mind (You will be inside the UNSUBS mind.)

Chapter 4

I whistled a joyful tune as I pushed the cart along. I nodded and greeted everyone I saw happily. Before long I was in my house and down in my secret room. I opened the door of the cart and the two men tumbled out. I kneel next to them and run my hands over their faces deciding you to work with first. I stare at the younger and knew he was first. I pick him up easily. He was a lot taller than me but so light he was so skinny. I strap him down onto the table and turn to his companion. I lift him up to but instead of a table I string him up on the wall, his arms hanging from two loose shackles that hung from chains. The man groans as I shackle his ankles after removing his boots. I am surprised to find the gun at his ankle but grin and take it for the rest of my collection. I leave the room and the men and go up to my kitchen and put together something for myself to eat. After a quick glance into the room to see the men still asleep I head to bed and fall into a deep peaceful sleep.

*

It was early in the morning when I woke, I take a quick shower before dressing and making my way down to the room, the men should be awake now. As I go to open the door I hear voices.

"Reid, hold on okay we'll think of something to get out of here," I recognize Aaron's voice.

I enter the room, "oh really Agent Aaron Hotchner, how do you think you will get out of here when you are chained to a wall and Doctor Spencer Reid is chained to a steel table?" I asked as I walked over to him.

"You will get caught, our team will come after you," Aaron being taller than I looked down at me sternly trying to make me feel like I was the submissive.

"You can stop looking at me like that for it will not work," I drive my fist into his stomach. I stand back as I watch his legs give out underneath him and he gasps for air as he hangs from the chains. I move in close and lift his chin up. "You must understand Aaron, you are no longer the boss, you are a pet, that I will use for amusement until I get bored and dispose of you." I pet his cheek as he stares cold murder at me. I laugh at the look, "you know if looks could kill," I say to him, "that look you're giving me would put me several feet under."

I laugh and turn away from him as he climbs back to his feet. I circle around Spencer, the man's wide brown eyes follow me frightened. "Very beautiful," I mutter as I stop at his left leg and run my hand up and down. Spencer jerked his leg but it didn't go far due to the restraints.

"Leave him alone, whatever you want do it to me not him, leave him alone," I heard Aaron state harshly with a touch of pleading in his voice.

"Oh don't worry Aaron you will get what you want after I am finished with Spencer, now be quiet and enjoy the front row show." I slide out the dagger from its sheath and place it at the very end of Spencer's long black sleeping pants. With the other hand I hold the fabric taunt as I cut upwards, "let's reveal the body underneath," I say as I go. When I reach the top of the waist band I cut through it and move around to his left leg and do the same. I slip the fabric off his legs and throw it under the table like usual. He was wearing dark blue boxers, I grin down at the terrified eyes that were watching me.

"Please don't," he begs.

I shiver at his pleas, but grab his waist band of the pants and slide the knife against his skin. The man completely freezes as I cut off the blue material. But I don't remove it off his body instead I move up to his chest. I slowly cut along the button holes of his light brown shirt. When I cut the last button I flicked open the sides of the shirt to show the beautiful chest. His chest was rising and falling quickly in his fear, I run my hand over him, playing with the light pink nipples. He shakes his head to the side and whimpers, "no," he says over and over. But I ignore him, my attention to focused on the form below me. My hands wander poking and prodding, he flinches as I go lower towards his hips. I chuckle and start to wander back, I go up and get to his neck my hands go towards his shoulders but his shirt gets in the way. I snarl at the interference and quickly slice through the fabric and throw it away from us hard. His arms now where exposed to me I continue my search gently and lightly tug at the small tuffs of hair under his arms. A plan formed in my mind as I explored the man's body, I play with his fingers and start too travel back down his arms and then shoulders then chest. I feel his muscles quiver under my fingers as I circle around on his stomach. Suddenly I tear his boxers away exposing his body. Spencer yelps and I see Aaron look away, as I rest my hand on his privet parts and began exploring.

"Please stop, please, I don't want this," Spencer whispers as he turns his head to the side and closes his eyes.

I feel a slight pity curl in my stomach, angry I slap his inside of his thigh sharply, and pleasure flowed back in at his yelp. I turn to Aaron and to remove his clothes. I must admit it was much more difficult as he had more freedom of movement that Spencer. But it didn't stop me, soon the man was naked as well and I let my hands explore his body as well, as he snarled insults at me. I take everyone in and hold onto it for later while I was punishing him. Aaron's body was a more defined and developed than Spencer's but the two men both held an attraction to me that was stronger than any of my other victims. I look down at my watch and see that three hours had already past. I roll my shoulders; it was time to start playing. I stroll easily to one of my many cupboards and bring out a roll of tape.

"Going to silence me, so you don't have to hear my screams?" Spencer asks.

"No beautiful I want those screams to fill this place. These walls are sound proof and this is a secret room, hidden exceptionally well. No matter how much you search my house will you be found, you're mine forever." I tear a strip off the roll and lay it down on Reid's armpit; I let it sit for a few seconds before tearing it off. I watch Spencer grit his teeth. I continue ripping out his hairs under his arms and the few that were on his chest.

"That all?" Spencer taunts me.

I grin, "no" I state and move down to his waist and place tape on his privets and tear up. This time Reid gives a small scream. I continue until he is as bare as he was when he was born. I pat the reddened skin and look up; I see that Spencer has bitten through his lip, the blood trickling down his chin. I lean over him and lap the blood up. "Tasty," I chuckle and Spencer squirms under me. I once more go to a cupboard and pull out a pair of pliers.

"No don't, not Reid please, I'll take it not him," Aaron is pleading to me. I raise my eyebrows as I move to Spencer's left foot. I softly rub the foot before grabbing the big toe, the pliers grab the nail and I look up into Spencer's eyes and see them begging me not to do this, I reef hard.

The room filled with Spencer's screams and Aarons begs, as I continue to rip out each toenail and fingernail. After I break each and every finger and toe, it wasn't until I took a knife and started to lightly carve, barely breaking the skin but enough to bleed, in his leg did Spencer faint. I throw the knife away from me and lap up the blood, it was so saccharine and tasty I couldn't help myself. When I finished I turned to Aaron, who was shaking and had tears in his eyes at his friend's torture. "Why?"

"Why?" I repeat after him. "As to why I do this it is because I can, the blood, the pain makes me feel good, it makes me feel alive. And to why you and Spencer, that is because when I saw your beautiful face I felt the urge to use you, control you, cause you pain and ultimately to kill you." I turn away from him and make towards the door. But as I touch the handle I think of something. I turn back to Aaron, who was watching me, "how about this, you will stay alive until Christmas day, I will still continue to torture and hurt you and Spencer. But if in three days your friends find you, you will live. If not of Christmas day you will die and Spencer's body will be found by your friends. Yours will be left on your wife's doorstep to be found in the morning." I pat Aaron on the cheek and leave the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title**: In the mind of a psychopath

**Author**: Goldeneyed Angel

**Rating**: MA

**Disclaimer: **This is my idea and story I own my characters EXCEPT for the BAU team.

**Summary: **I have noticed there are hardly any fanfics done from the killer's POV so I am giving it a go. Involves torture, madness and complete twists of a killers mind (You will be inside the UNSUBS mind.)

Chapter 5

Hotch woke with a groan. He moved his head to his side and opened his eyes; he felt his shoulders were being torn from his sockets. He put weight onto his feet and felt the tension lift. He signed with relief as he looked up and saw why, his wrists were in chains, he looked down and saw his ankles were to. A groan made him look up. Breath caught in his throat, Reid lay strapped onto a steel table spread-eagled.

"Reid, Reid," he whispered trying to get the man's attention.

Reid heard his name being called he tried to shift but found that he couldn't, his eyes flew open. He struggled against the bindings on his arms and legs.

"Reid, calm down, calm down," Hotch called out softly trying to calm his friend before he hurt himself.

"Hotch," Reid cried weakly as he turned his head to the side. "It was him, the waiter at the cafe, he kidnapped us. He's the UNSUB," his voice was small and squeaky out of fear, he remember Tobias too easily.

Hotch knew what was running threw his head and knew that he had to encourage his younger friend. "Reid, hold on okay, we'll think of something to get out of here."

The door slams open and the two look towards the man one set of eyes clearly terrified the others hard. The man walked over to Hotch saying oh really Agent Aaron Hotchner, how do you think you will get out of here when you are chained to a wall and Doctor Spencer Reid is chained to a steel table?"

"You will get caught, our team will come after you," Aaron said as he looked down at the smaller man trying to get dominance over him.

"You can stop looking at me like that for it will not work," the man drove his fist into his stomach hard. Hotch dropped hard and his wrist hurt as he came to the end of the chains. The man whispered something in his ear as he tried to gain his breathe back. The man laughed at him before patting him on the head and leaving him to circle Reid. Hotch climbed back to his feet when the man left him.

Reid was terrified as the man ran his hand up and down his leg; he shuddered at what the man said to him. He tried to jerk his leg away but the restraints didn't let him move far.

"Leave him alone, whatever you want do it to me, leave him alone," Hotch said harshly he knew that he had some pleading in his voice, he couldn't stand the look of fear in Reid's eyes as the man touched him. He had sworn that he would protect all of his agents and he wasn't going to back out now.

"Oh don't worry Aaron you will get what you want after I am finished with Spencer, now be quiet and enjoy the first row seat." The man said with a chuckle in his voice that turned nasty at the end. Even more terror filled the men when they saw the man pull a knife out from underneath his shirt. To both the agents horror he began to cut the fabric off Reid.

Hotch watched disgusted, but wasn't able to look away as the man started to play with Reid's body prodding and pocking him in places that he knew the young agent wouldn't want to be touched.

He removed Reid's shirt and pants but when he removed Reid's boxers Hotch had to look away for Reid's modesty.

"Please stop," he heard Reid beg as the man touched him in his privets. "Please, I don't want this."

A sudden slap made Hotch look around to see the man leaving Spencer to come over to him. Hotch fought hard and as was hit for his troubles but like Reid he was soon naked and shivering in the cold air.

Hotch snarled insults at the man to hide his repulse at being touched the way he was. Hotch watched as the man stood back and glanced at his watch before strolling to one of the many cupboards in the room. He pulled out a roll of tape. Hotch's forehead creased as he tried to figure out what the man was going to do with the tape. Reid retorted to the man, and the reply send chills down his Hotch's spine, this was going to turn out nasty in the end. He watched in silence as the man tore the hair from Reid's arms and find some admiration for the pain that he had as the man ripped his hair from his privets. Reid shivered as the man licked the blood from his chin and watched his leave him for another cupboard and brought out a pair of pliers. Fear filled his stomach completely he had read many things about people being de-nailed and knew that it would have to be painful. Reid heard Hotch plead for him off to the side but the man just grinned and softly rubbed his foot before grabbing his big toe and ripped. Pain coursed through his body, Reid screamed and squirmed as the man studied the bloody nail and let it drop into the bin at the edge of the table. Blood wept from the wounds as the man continued pulling out his toe nails. Reid closed his eyes briefly his chest rising painfully up and down. He rolled his head to the side and looked Hotch straight into his eyes.

"Hold on Reid, you can do this. Hotch turned his attention to the man, "please stop this it is to much for him, take me instead." He hated the pain that he saw in the younger man's eyes.

The UNSUB just grinned as he moved to Reid's hands, one by one he pulled out his fingernails. Hotch tried to block out the screams Reid made, he knew they would haunt him for years to come. The pliers dropped to the ground and Hotch sighed with relief, surely the man had enough but he was wrong.

Over Reid's sobs he heard the man say softly to Reid, "this little piggy went market," the man grabbed Reid's little finger and wiggled it around. Hotch flinched when he heard the grating snap that followed. Reid's screams were getting hoarse now as the man continued.

"This little piggy went home," CRACK the ring finger snapped..

"This little piggy had roast beef," CRACK the index finger was broken.

"And this one had none," CRACK the fore finger was snapped.

"And this little piggy went wee wee home," CRACK the thumb went.

Hotch watched sadly, wishing he could take Reid's pain, as the man continued the rhyme as he snapped the fingers on the other hand and then his toes. Reid's breathing was harsh by now and tears pored from his eyes. Hotch had a sudden though as he stood chained, after Cyrus then Tobias Haeckel now this he would be surprised if the young man quit from the BAU.

Once more the man brought out his knife but this time he started to cut into Reid's legs. The pain was starting to get to Reid as his eyes drifted shut as he fainted. Tears formed in Hotch's eyes as he watched the man lap up the blood from Reid's leg. He steadied himself when the man turned to him. "Why?" Hotch asked softly.

"Why?" the man repeat after him. "As to why I do this it is because I can, the blood, the pain makes me feel good, it makes me feel alive. And to why you and Spencer, that is because when I saw your beautiful face I felt the urge to use you, control you, cause you pain and ultimately to kill you." he turned away from Hotch and made towards the door. Suddenly he stopped and turned back to Aaron, who was watching him, "how about this, you will stay alive until Christmas day, I will still continue to torture and hurt you and Spencer. But if in three days your friends find you, you will live. If not of Christmas day you will die and Spencer's body will be found by your friends. Yours will be left on your wife's doorstep to be found in the morning." I pat Aaron on the cheek and leave the room.

Hotch gazes at his friends unconscious from, "hold on for three days Reid, we'll make it." He promised for both of them. He wouldn't let them die.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title**: In the mind of a psychopath

**Author**: Goldeneyed Angel

**Rating**: MA

**Disclaimer: **This is my idea and story I own my characters EXCEPT for the BAU team.

**Summary: **I have noticed there are hardly any fanfics done from the killer's POV so I am giving it a go. Involves torture, madness and complete twists of a killers mind (You will be inside the UNSUBS mind.)

Sorry that this is so short but I couldn't think of how to make it longer. I have started to write the sequel to A NEW HOME. And I am going to call it A NEW BEGINING I should have a chapter posted in a week, but it depends on how much my evil teachers are going to give me.

Chapter 6

Once more I went to work for the last time that year, I have held the agents for three days now and tomorrow was Christmas. I laugh and wish everyone 'A merry Christmas and a happy new year' as I left the café and headed home. Once again, like usual, I head down to the room. I walk in and find Spencer hanging limply and Aaron moaning quietly. They were coming to their ends, I knew that, by now I would usually kill them but I gave a promise to Aaron and I would keep to it. Besides tomorrow they would die. I knew that they were going to snap soon so I wasn't going to brutalize them, I would still cause pain but not much. I look down at the bucket of ice cold water I carried. I smile at Aaron he was much stronger than Spencer and I loved that. I stand above Aaron and dump the freezing water on him. His eyes widen as the air in his lungs is knocked out of him, he gasps as he silently screams. I lean in close, "tomorrow you will die," I give him and Spencer a quick pat before leaving them alone so I could control myself and not kill them now.

*

I wake in the morning and laugh. It was Christmas Day, and my two presents lay in the room. I stretch and have a hot shower. I head down after I finish a breakfast of bacon and eggs. I enter the room slowly and see Aaron still shivering. I stalk over to him and lean into his ear. "Christmas Day," I whisper. He looks at me and I see in his eyes that he would rather die than stay in this hell hole. I gladly accept the fact that he wants to die, but first a little more fun. I grab the same hose and funnel from the other day and insert it again in Aaron's nose. The man doesn't struggle; he is either to weak or didn't care anymore. I pick up a new bottle of bleach and precede to poor it down the tube again. Once more he coughs and splutters as it hits his empty stomach. He starts to vomit rapidly. I empty the bottle and pull the tube out gently. Blood is starting to pour from his mouth. Spencer is crying behind me, pleading me to stop. He mutters a name saying help, but I didn't catch it. I was too absorbed in what I was doing. I once more pull out my blade and raise it in the air.

The door slams open but I don't bother looking up. I hear my name being called to drop my knife, but I ignore it. My blade starts to drop, three gun shots fill the air. My body is hit hard, I feel myself spin, I drop to the ground, a foot kicks the blade out of my hand. I don't feel anything as I look up at the roof. I am dying I know that. I open my arms and embrace it. My eyes close for the last time and I face oblivion.

Don't worry this isn't the end there are still chapters to come on how Hotch and Reid get over the torture.

See yah until then

Goldeneyed angel


	7. Chapter 7

**Title**: In the mind of a psychopath

**Author**: Goldeneyed Angel

**Rating**: MA

**Disclaimer: **This is my idea and story I own my characters EXCEPT for the BAU team.

**Summary: **I have noticed there are hardly any fanfics done from the killer's POV so I am giving it a go. Involves torture, madness and complete twists of a killers mind (You will be inside the UNSUBS mind.)

Hotch and Reid couldn't find the energy to talk to each other as they either hung or lay where they were chained. He man came in and they didn't bother looking up at him. They had been in his hands for three days now and they were nearly there limits. The man was easy on them compared to the last few days. He only dumped freezing water on Hotch before leaving them alone. Not long after the man left did the pair fall into exhausted sleep.

*

The man entered the room the next day, "Christmas Day," he whispered into Hotch's ear. Hotch stared at the man, he wanted to die than stay in this hell hole. Hotch shut down his mind when he saw the man grab the hose and the bleach again. He didn't want to feel the pain again. Once more Hotch's body automatically expelled the bleach as it hit his stomach. But this time blood came up along with bile and bleach. When I pulled the tube out a large amount of blood bubbled out after.

Spencer watched sadly as his friend was dying, "Morgan, hurry please," he whispered wanting more than ever to have his friend to come out through the door.

The man pulls out a knife and holds it above Hotch's body.

*

Morgan's phone rang and the man answered it tiredly, "yes."

"Bow down to your Goddess," Garcia's voice came through.

"You found something," Morgan sat up straight and caught the others attention.

"I got the sample back from the forensics that you got from the hotel and put it through my computers and it came up with John Smith. He lives on 52 Wilbur Lane, not far from you."

"I love you Garcia," Morgan cried happily jumping to his feet.

"I know you do now go and find our friends."

"Garcia said 52 Wilbur Lane, our UNSUB is John Smith." Morgan said to the others as they donned their jackets. They all gained a determined look on their faces as they charged through the police station to the SUV's.

*

"John Smith this is the FBI open up," Morgan pounded on the front door. When to answer came he wasted no time and kicked open the door. The team flowed into the room and called out clear as they searched through every room.

Gideon frowned as he looked around. The team watched him as he crouched he picked up a small piece of cloth that was stuck in the bookcase. He frowned deepened and he tugged on the cloth and saw that it was stuck and stood. He began rapidly pulling the books from the bookcase. He pulled a book out and the case slid opened. The team looked at each other and tore down the dark hall. There was one door right at the end and Morgan stood in front of it and stormed in when Gideon opened it. They froze when they saw John standing above Hotch a knife held high.

"John Smith drop the knife," Morgan yelled as he aimed his gun at the man. But he ignored him and started to drop the blade. Three gun fires filled the air. The man was spun around as the bullets hit him.

Morgan rushed forward and straight over to Reid's side and stripped off his jacket and wrapped it around his body as Gideon and the others rushed to Hotch's side.

"Morgan," Reid whispered as he looked up at the man.

"Shh, Reid I'm here, you're okay now," Morgan unclipped the shackles on his friend and caught him as he fell.

"Please get me out of here please," Reid begged Morgan softly.

"Okay Reid, okay," Morgan said and picked up his friend easily and carried him from the room. Morgan hated to see his friend like this, so battered and just holding onto life. Emily rushed past him as he walked from the room on the phone calling the ambulance. Morgan entered the living room and he settled down on the floor and reached over to the chair and pulled the blanket off it and wrapped it around Reid. Reid leaned against Morgan and breathed in the man's scent. "You came, Hotch said you would."

"Of course we did Reid," Morgan looked up to see Gideon come out carrying Hotch. They heard the ambulance sirens outside and the paramedics ran into the room carrying bags. Two sat down next to Hotch who had fainted and the other two went over to Reid.

"Come on son, we need to get you to the hospital," one of the men said gently his hand softly curling around Reid's wrist.

"No," Reid's eyes widened and he flinched, wreathing his arm out of the man's grip. The scars on his wrist opened up again and blood stained Morgan's shirt as Reid curled up against the man.

"Shh, shh, it's alright Reid, shh, shh," Morgan rocked Reid as he looked up at the men that crouched before him.

"We have to get him to hospital now," a man said as he watched the other paramedics carry Hotch out of the room on a stretcher. "Are you able to carry him?" the man asked.

"Yes," Morgan said and he stood with Reid in his arms. Reid curled up tighter against the man. The paramedics followed Morgan out and guided him towards the second ambulance as the doors shut on the first hiding Hotch.

"Hotch?" Reid said weakly.

"It's alright Reid, he's going to the hospital, he will be fine," Morgan cradled the man as he climbed into the back of the ambulance.

"Okay," Reid closed his eyes and wiggled a bit and snuggled into Morgan's arms.

The vehicle started up and quickly pulled away from the house. Morgan watched his friend slowly fall asleep.

The paramedic in the back noticed and quickly set up a drip and quietly moved over to the pair and slowly feed the drip into the inside of Reid's elbow. Reid shivered in his sleep but Morgan ran his hand over his hair and quietened him. The ride to the hospital was quiet for the men letting Reid sleep.

Three whole days the two men slept for, not even twitching in their sleeps, finally in the afternoon on the fourth day Reid started to wake.

Reid moaned as his eyes fluttered.

"Hey guys," Morgan called "Reid is waking up." The team cluttered around Reid's bed waiting to see his brown eyed looking up at them.

Reid's eyes opened and he saw the entire team looking down at him with smiles on their faces, "Hotch," was the first thing he said.

"He's fine buddy, just look over there,"  
Morgan moved to the side letting Reid have a view of Hotch's sleeping form.

"He's okay?" he gasped looking at Morgan in question.

"He will be in here for awhile but your both fine."

"Are you talking about me?" a gruff voice came from the other bed.

"Hotch," everyone except Reid rushed over to his bed, "great to see you in the land of the living man," Morgan said.

Hotch rolled his head to the side and Reid's and his eyes caught, they smiled at each other not saying anything, each knowing what the other was saying.

Morgan being completely oblivious to this and being the idiot he was he brought out to stuffed bears, one with a blue and the other red ribbon around its neck. "Seeing that you guys missed Christmas Garcia wanted me to give you these," he placed the bears next to the men on their beds.

Hotch and Reid stared at each other before rolling their eyes. The team saw this and started to laugh and soon the two men joined them, at that was what met the nurse when she stepped into the room.

THE END

I know that this wasn't much of an ending but the point of this story was to come from the John's POV. See yah


End file.
